


After The Explosion

by Rubyya



Category: The Town of Nowhere (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: What happens years after No blew up the motel?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	After The Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> "I will read the shit out of that"-Revscarecrow on fanfic for the Town Of Nowhere.  
> Ask and ye shall receive. I really hope you like this, if you even do find this/read it. It was a lot of fun to write and try to incorporate a little of what made TTON what it is into limited writing.  
> (If Rev does see this would someone be kind enough to comment on the fic what video/what VOD he reacts to it in so I can see it?)

The town of Nowhere Texas was a small town. Nothing exciting happened there. Sure, there had been the motel exploding a few years back, but the terrorists had never been found. After a while people decided it must have been a faulty gas line or something instead. 

People went back to their daily lives and the motel was rebuilt. Soon it was a thing of the past, though sometimes Crystal did wish something would happen again. Working shifts at Starbucks was not the least bit interesting, even when her boyfriend Chris was on shift with her.

A, “Good morning,” from one of the town's residents broke Crystal out of her musings. It was Elise Where, holding the hand of her child. What was their name? Any? Some?

“The usual?” Crystal asked, already putting the order into the register.

“Yeah,” Elise said, “But add on an extra cappuccino.”

“Someone visiting?”

“An...old friend,” Elise said, as she paid for her order, smiling an almost secret smile.

Crystal only rolled her eyes as she collected the money and went to go help Chris make the drinks. However, Crystal did keep an eye on who was at the table Elise went to. Darrell was there but he was Elise’s husband, nothing of note there. The other person at the table wasn’t familiar, a stranger. Crystal couldn’t make out much besides their hair and clothing, both a mess yet somehow familiar. 

From the snaches of conversation Crystal could make out the stranger wasn't much more coherent than their clothes presented, effortlessly switching from talking about something called Homestuck to talking about how the gazebo was evil to bad soup all in one sentence. Just as Elise asked how Funk Mater J. was, a customer decided they had a better use for Crystal’s time and she was forced to look away from the stranger. 

By the time she had made the ridiculous order the stranger was leaving with Elise and her family. Strangely they had left all their trash on the table, something Elise never did. Sighing, Crystal went to clean up so management didn’t yell at her when she noticed a napkin. On it was written a single sentence.

“I am No Where, don’t forget me.”


End file.
